


Lost reapers

by Endercyan16



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Post-Evil Karma Ending (inFAMOUS), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endercyan16/pseuds/Endercyan16
Summary: A story about my infamous reaper oc and their rag tag group of 'friends'





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so please be gentle.  
> Sorry it's a bit short, this is all the story so far

"come on" Phoenix's voice Broke through "we need to get out of here fast, it's not safe anymore." A year ago everything was fine, reapers were fighting Cole McGrath the new conduit with electric based powers, cole beating the shit out of the reapers, and me and my rag tag group of 'friends' running for our lives. See my group has 4 people including myself there's Elliot McKenzie they used to be a runner for the medical reapers, then there's Ben McKenzie who is their brother, he was just an ordinary reaper, and who can forget Arron Huffman he is a reaper conduit with a bad case of friendliness. 

And then of course there's me, another reaper conduit but instead I got fire as my plaything, I wouldn't say I'm the nicest person but compared to the actual reapers I'm a saint. Which leads to why we are running, see I may have gotten in a fight with the big boss and him being him said the next time he saw us it would be the end of us.

"This is all your fault phoenix, we should never have listened to your stupid plan and now we don't have a place to stay anymore" Ben spoke with a serious tone verging on angry, "I told you it's now my fault, I can't predict what reapers a stationed where if I had of known it was Vergil and his gang I would never have gone" between us Arron was fidgeting with his hood, a stray bullet only missing him by inches had blown a peice off of his hoodie. "Guys, I think we do have a place to stay" Arron pointed to the old shipment place, "no-ones been here in years, and it look as if the reapers don't go through this road anymore either" Elliot began walking before Ben grabbed their hand in protest "how do you know that, what if" he was cut of by Elliot raising their hand "bro it's all good, I trust him now come on it's cold out here and I'm tired" we began walking inside to scope the place out. It was filled with old shipping containers and boxes, "why the hell don't the reapers come here anymore it doesn't make sense" I stopped looking into the storage container and began to speak in a hushed tone. "Well back when shit hit the fan this place was as used as any other, but when cole hit his mean streak he used to kick it here, and everyone just simply moved away even the reapers, nobody want to be anywhere near him" everyone just nodded in silence, a wave of tiredness ran over us as we settled down with what blankets we could fine and soon after we all fell asleep.


	2. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post anymore chapters but yet here we are

I woke up before everyone else so it was my turn to do breakfast, 'it's been a week since we found this place and all we've had to eat is fish' I thought to myself 'no harm going out to find something.' as I step out side the cold chill of the morning hit me and sent a shiver up my spine "jeez it's cold even in my jacket, welp off I go" I must have searched three houses by the time I found some edible food.

"Hell yeah, finally some good fucking food" the second I stepped out I quickly stepped back in as a group of reapers walked by. "What the fuck are they doing here I thought nobody came here" I peaked around the corner as one looked over at me, I quickly through a fire ball that hit him square in the face as the others panicked it gave me enough time to rush the second one I grabbed his gun and shot him in the head. I turned just in time just barely missing the Bullets the third one had shot, "what are you idiots doing here, have you guys got a death wish with the infamous Cole macgrath" "last we heard was that he went to Warren after getting bored here" he raised his hands off his gun as it fell only to be caught by the strap keeping it attached to it's owner, "we're scoping the place out again now that he's gone" "does anyone know your here" he looked at me with suspicion but he spoke in an even tone "no, the other didn't agree with me when I wanted to scope it out I only just conned these two into it" " well then..." I raised the gun to shoot him just as he raised his we both fired both bullets Hitting there target, his head and my shoulder "ahhh fuck that hurts shit shit shit."  
I ran back the the hideout just in time for Arron the see me "holy crap phoenix, what the hell happened" " reapers, they were scoping the place out" I sat on a crate telling the story as Arron got a spare med-kit and patched up my shoulder, luckily it just grazed my shoulder enough to hurt but not enough for permanent damage. Ben and Elliot offered to search for food for me and Arron stayed with me to make sure I was ok.

"you know phoenix to think I started to hate you after what you did" I looked at him with surprise, Arron didn't hate anyone the only reason he was a reaper was because he was a conduit, he continued " but now I think we're better friends now after all we've been through Elliot and Ben have began to open up, hell". He looked at me with a look in his eye that I couldn't place "even you, piece by piece Im working you out" we look at each other with a sense of knowing and something else that i didn't know. By the time Elliot and Ben came back we were cooking with what I had found which was mostly can food like soup and noodles, as we ate we told jokes and stories of things we found long ago.


	3. Christmas fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time has come at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy chapter this time with just the gang hanging out

Two months had gone and now it was Christmas time the glow from the other side of town lighting up the sky, this may be a hard time of life but even the reapers are having a day off it seemed.

"Hey phoenix, what cha doin" Elliot spoke in a sing-songy voice , it was weird that so much had changed in so little time but no time to get sentimental. "Nothing much just figuring out what I'm getting you guys for x-mas" "oooh that sounds fun, I've already got you guys something so I don't need to do anything this Christmas" they began to walk over to their brother, "wait hang on you already have stuff for us " I yelled, they didn't turn around but I heard them giggle.

'jeez what the hell am I going to get for Elliot' I had been searching for hours and had only found things that Ben and Arron liked, I got Ben a small glass scorpion and Arron a stuffed pink rabbit but Elliot didn't really like anything, 'wait hang on I know exactly what to get them'.  
"Holy shit phoe' this is awesome where the hell did you find a glass Skorpion in the neon, I thought this stuff was only made in the Warren" Ben began checking out the Skorpion with giddiness "well I know a guy that knows a guy, but thats not important" as I look over I can se Arron cuddling with the rabbit I have him but I couldn't find Elliot "hey where is Elliot" " they decided to go for a walk, pretty weird if you ask me, they never want to walk anywhere, oh well."

I decided to go out and find Elliot, I found them on the roofjust sitting and writing in their diary "hey el, what ya doing" I say confused, Elliot never really wrote in their diary unless it was something important. "You know" they began "since all this stuff has happened, I feel like we're all getting closer together but I also feel as if I'm not supposed to be here, I mean look at you guys you all know who you are I'm just here" they look down, saddened by their own thoughts "hey you belong here just as much as anyone, without you how would we have gotten to a safe space when this first happened and second of all we love you just the way you are, we wouldn't change it for the world" I stare at them with compassion hoping that what I said came out right only the see them smile and giggle at me. "You know phoenix, you really are the best pep talker around here" they began laughing this time I join in "ok ok enough, and plus I've got something for you back at base that I know you'll like.

By the time we got back Arron and Ben had begun cleaning up the wrapping paper off the floor, " hey Elliot where the bloody hell have you been" Ben said concerned "toilet" was all Elliot said in a jovial response. I began looking through the crate of stuff I stashed away and found exactly what I was looking for, "okay ell close your eyes" " really phoe'" they looked at me with a playful glare "yeas really" Elliot closed his eyes as I put their gift in hand, Elliot opened their eyes only to close and open them in surprise. "Holy shit phoe' no way, this is a binder a real binder" they began to cry as they walked up to hug me muttering thank you's.

This is the best Christmas ever.


	4. Electric beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you have the choice of doing something right or wrong
> 
> Maybe You shouldn't be to quick to choose

With a new year comes new problems, those new problems were that we had raided every house nearby for food and now that was all gone all the fish we had was gone and to make matters worse the roof was leaking like a sieve and it's been raining for a week now. We've taken refuge in the other houses for about three days when the power went out,  
"fucking stupid sub-station, from what I can tell it's out"  
"I'll go fix it then" everybody looked at me with surprise "and how are you going to do that, are you forgetting that I'm the electrician of the group and I ain't going down there" Ben said with a look of incredulousness  
"I have to reconnect the electricity to the unpowered whatchamacallit, find the actual sub station and re route the power back to it" i said in a sarcastic tone "lest you forget that I've done this before" he just stares at me with a look of concern but then just shrugs "fine, If you think you can do it than do it" I smile at him confidently in order to sooth his nerves then I was off.  
Finding a manhole was the easy part finding the sub-station however was going to be more difficult luckily it didn't take to long to find the transformer, I successfully transferred power from one side of the transformer to the other side with little hassle but now comes the tricky bit, finding the sub-station.  
Luckily I know how to parkour because the amount of times I had to jump of a broken walk way onto a pipe or an old sewer buoy is incredible "jeez you would think they'd take better care to fix the damn walkways down here"I jumped to another pipe just barely holding my grip when I saw the sub-station quickly but safely I made my way over to it, looking it over I quickly got to work fixing it.  
It took around an hour of constant fiddling with wires and button's before the power came back on, "now to find my war back to the . . wait what was that" I peaked my head around the sub-station to get a glimpse of the banging noise I heard only to see a group of reapers, including a reaper conduit filling an tank full of that black tar. 'Oh shit, if I leave now I can get away safely but if I do that tar will get people sick, what the hell do I do' I thought to myself "oh for fucks sake why do I have to be the one to save people" I flew out from behind the sub-station and began attacking, I hit the conduit with several powerful fireballs the last one most likely killing him 'one less problem' I threw a few most some hitting there target others not, let me tell you something being shot at is not fun especially by people hell bent on killing you.  
I took out about three more befor they began to retreat leaving behind the tank of tar, "fucking hell what are they planning to do, kill the whole city actually that sounds like something they'd do" disconnecting the tank of tar I finally turned it leave only to be blasted by a wall of fire but Strangely enough it only made me feel stronger my hands began to heat up and then before my very eyes I absorbed the fire, I felt stronger like I had been recharged, I felt powerful.  
When I reached the surface I was greeted with lights and the smiling faces of my friends 'huh, feels nice to finally call someone a friend' Elliot ran towards me and pulled me into a hug "wow phoe' didn't know you had it in you" Ben said with a playful tone and then I began going into detail about what happened underground, but before to long a bunch of reapers attacked us from all sides shooting in all directions.  
"RUUUUN" I Screamed as we all scattered Ar reron to the left Ben and Elliot to the right, I Screamed as a bullet hit my leg but I got back up and kept running with a new determination.

Destroy the reapers!.


	5. Friend found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A found friend has been found but others have yet to be found

It's been weeks since the incident, weeks of constantly running and reapers attacking me at every turn, I had found a small hide away underground,fixed up my leg and not the best but beggers can't be choosers. I was walking past the south sub-station area when I heard a voice singing a berry familiar song.

"My mother told me  
Someday I would buy  
Galleys with good oars  
Sails to distant shores"

I began running towards the sound, hope flooding my head , hope that it was who I thought it was, when I found the source of the singing I was filled with relief and happiness as Arron looked down at me with a smile he jumped down from his perch of pipes, we rushed towards each other and enveloped each other in a crushing hug neither of us sure if the other was just a figment of our imaginations not game enough to let go just in case.

"Phoenix it's really you, I thought. . ." He said in a saddened tone I knew what he ment he thought I was dead, he must have heard my scream and thought the worst of it "like hell they could have caught me, Elliot isn't the only one that's quick" Arron let me go as he looked me in the eyes with panick "Elliot have you seen him, last I saw they and Ben ran away together and. And" I shushed him with a hnmand of his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile "don't worry those two will be fine, nothin never gon happen to them" " boy you phrased that weird" Arron gave me a small smile and then we were off Arron Infront, I stopped when I saw the bunny I had given him laying on the ground torn up and ripped apart most likely from the bullets I picked it up and put it in my bag and then I was off.

"Hey Arron give me your hoodie for a sec, I'm gonna fix it up" Arron gave me a strange look but took off his jacket anyway "but we don't have any thing to fix it with" I pulled out the stuffed bunny as well as some scissors and sewing stuff and to his horror began cutting off a peice of fabric from said bunny. "Phoe' noo I was gonna fix that" I gave him an incredulous look "oh yeah, well now im putting it to better use" I began stitching the piece of pink fabric to the damaged hood, "there all better now, and plus it was simple stuffed bunny I can get you a new one I promise, now let's scadat out of here" he put on his jacket after admiring the fabric difference and then we were on our way out of the underground, once we were above ground we set up in an abandoned house close to the outskirts of the city,

"Phoe' do you really not know where the others are, what if they're. . Ya know" I looked at him with a sad but confident smile "doubtful, once those two put their heads together nothing can stop the" I place my hand on arrons shoulder and gave it a little squeeze in Hope's of if getting my message across. We started looking around for Elliot and Ben asking people if they had seen them it was 8 days before someone said they had seen to people who matched their description over in the Warren, we asked if he had someone over there that could show us around so we could look for them he said that he couldn't help us with that but he know someone who could, he pointed us in the direction of his friend Jackson twice so we thanked him for his help and we left to find Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song Arron was singing  
> https://youtu.be/3Hg5bXroHbg


	6. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues but as always something happens

After days and days of trying to find Jackson twice we finally found him, he was fixing an old drink kiosk we walked up to him trying not to act to suspiciously I took a breath and finally "hey" I tried to speak in an even tone. See the one thing about this Jackson twice was he was once an old Australian boxer who's had his fair share of reaper run ins and take outs, he looked up at me with a bored look in his eyes "what do ya want, I've already told you reapers I don't want nothin to do with you lot" he stood up from the kiosk and turned towards us, Arron stood protectively Infront of me with his hands up "hey we don't want any trouble we just want to get on the other side of the bridge ok" Jackson looked at us with a squint then he did a double take " hey ain't you two the dissgraced reapers those idiots have been going on about.

Jackson took us back to his place where we could talk without interruption, "so what's this about getting to the other side of the bridge" me and Arron looked at each other "we believe the others of our group are over there waiting for us we just want to go over there and check ya know" "yeah I do, I got a brother over there though the last I saw him we weren't on good terms" he smiled at us and nodded his head "I'll help you, in return though I want you to see my brother I. . ." He looks away with a saddened expression "I want to make up with him, and tell him I love him" he nods at us with newfound confidence and off we went. We have to change our clothing in order to not be noticed Arron Hade changed into a black t-shirt with some Maroon jeans and black bike boots whereas I changed into a black hoodie with skulls decorating the sleeves a white muscle shirt with tar marks and Camo cargo pants, "really you had to go with the only thing with tar marks phoe'" Arron ahoock his head at me with a laugh.

"If I had of known we would be taking a boat I would of said no, I thought you knew how to lower the bridge" I looked at Jackson with a look of panick but he just raised his eyebrows at me and Arron "that would be a little to obvious, do you want both the reapers and the dust men trying to kill you" he gave both me and Arron a hopefull look and patted arrons shoulder and gave me a small smile "now do you remember how I said to steer and go forward and more importantly stop" "yes yes I know I remember, you've only told us 7 billion times" Jackson just gave me a smile and sent us off on our way, whenever the boat would go over a rough patch I would hang over the side wretching my guts up, 'this is gonna be a long boat ride'.

We docked the boat with no problem and fuel to spare, we began our long journey asking around getting told a different story everytime but the biggest problem we faced is all the scrap crabs they just sort of happen if you step too close to a pile of trash, "phoe' we've been looking for hours I want to find them just as much as you but we need to take a break to eat" as if on cue my stomach Rumbled, Arron fiddled with something in his bag for a moment before he pulled out two egg and lettuce sandwiches. after a bit more convincing we finally found an ally to sit in and eat, I had just finished 3 quarters of my sandwich when a huge explosion happened both me and arron stood up trying to see the blast, we started climbing the building next to us in order to see better view when something we never hoped to see happened.

Lightning. . .


	7. Electric encounter

Lightning why the fuck did it have to be lightning both me and Arron froze in our spots we quickly climbed back down from the building, "phoe' you don't think thats who it could be do you" Arron looked at my with a sense of dread like he already knew my answer "yeah, yeah I do that's cole McGrath the one and only" I started walking straight towards the light show just as Arron grabbed my arm "what are you doing you just said that's cole McGrath and now you're heading towards it do you know how many he's killed, both innocent and reaper he's evil phoe' he will kill you" I looked at arroy with a thoughtful look and with a calm demeanor I pulled my arm away from him and spoke in a calm tone " Arron think if we saw it so did Elliot and Ben maybe they are heading towards it too or maybe they are near it already, just think of them not cole ok " I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze and smiled at him with confidence, he smiled back with meek confidence and we began walking.

It was about a 20 minute walk to the the blast zone but when we got there we were shocked to find a massive crater filled with both dust men and innocent civilians we were looking around at the people when Arron grabbed my arm in a panick " what, what's. . Wrong" I froze as I looked up to see what Arron was pointing at only to see the infamous Cole McGrath himself perching on a powerline.

He stared down at us with a look a curiosity then he jumped down on top of a body with a sickening crunch both me and arron flinched away as cole gave a sick grin at us. I put my hands up In surrender and spoke in a lowered tone trying not to set him off "please we only want to find our friends, we didn't mean to disturb you" he just looked at us with more curiosity then he nodded his head towards a manhole cover then in an instant he was on me fingers just grazing my forehead, I could see the electricity starting to form so in a moment of panic I sent off one of my most powerful fire balls right into his chest which sent him backwards a little he looked at the burn mark then back at me and with a smile he left.

"He just left, holy shit phoe' I think you impressed cole McGrath shit" we both started panic laughing as we walked over to the manhole cover cole pointed too it took both of us to lift it, I jumped in first then arron as we started walking we began to hear voices two very familiar we began running towards the voice's and low and behold here was Elliot and Ben sitting at a fire eating, they looked up at us and with a humorous tone Elliot spoke "what the hell took you guys so long we've been here forever" both me and Arron ran towards them and enveloped them both in a hug many tears were shed.

We began telling them everything that had happened to us while trying to find them and most importantly the cole mcGrath encounter in which they were both interested in, "holy shit phoe' you not only survived an encounter with the infamous Cole macgrath but you got a shot on him and he was impressed with you" Elliot have me an incredulous look as Ben punched me in the arm "looks like I'm starting to rub off on ya kid" "kid, I'm older than you by 4 years don't you kid me" we all shared stories of what we had all been doing while we had been separated all there was to hear was laughter all round.


End file.
